


The girl and the witch's apprentice

by curiousscientistkae (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting lost in the woods one day, Yang is saved by a girl not to much older than her. After learning a secret about her Yang promises not to tell a soul. Whenever she can she goes back out into the woods to see this girl, Blake. But after years of doing so tension starts to rise in her home village making it much more difficult for her and Blake to see each other, and dangerous as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl and the witch's apprentice

It is near pitch black out. Everything is covered in a thick layer of shadows. The only light that is around comes from a small, tin lantern. The flame inside is so small, however, that it is barely able to pierce the darkness around it. It only lights up a small area of the tree base it sit by, and barely half of the body of the girl that sits by it. The blonde child clutches her legs to her chest as she sniffles. Her body is covered in nicks, cuts, and bruises. She had gone out to explore the woods behind the back of her house, like she always does. She never goes all too far…expect for this time. Something had caught her eye. She doesn’t know what—something fast moving and glowing. Like any curious child, the blonde girl chased after it. Next thing the girl knew she could not find what she saw and she was in a part of the woods she has never seen before. The girl started to walk around, happy that she had brought a lantern with her to give her light. Soon, though, the oil in her lamp grew low—as well as her spirit. Exhausted, she finally collapsed under a tree.

Yang wonders what her family is doing at the moment. She is sure that either her father or uncle is looking for her. One of them has to still be at home looking after her younger sister. She is too young to be left home alone. Yang herself is also barely old enough to be on her own. The only reason she is able to be in the woods by herself is because she _normally_ does not go too far. If she gets found, her father probably will not let her out of his sight for a long time, if ever.

The light next to Yang starts to dim. The girl’s lilac eye widen as she tries to keep the small orange flicker of light alive. But it is too no avail. She watches as her last bit of hope dies out. Now darkness completely shrouds the young girl. She starts to shake as she looks around the woods. The trees around her are pitch black against the dark, starry sky. To her unadjusted eyes the trees take on scary faces, looking to harm her. Glowing eyes stare at her from the bare branches, watching her every move. Yang can also hears everything that goes on. Every breath, step, and snap of a branch. Her heart starts to beat in her chest as she starts to look around even more.

_Snap…Snap…_ Yang looks around as she hears the repeated sound of twigs snapping. She also hears leaves rustling. And they are getting louder and louder. Yang tries to stand to prepare herself for whatever is to come but still weak from walking around aimlessly for hours, her legs come out from under her and she falls back down to the ground. With no other options left Yang shifts into a fetal position—awaiting her faith.

The sounds of the unknown approaching creature grows louder and louder till Yang can feel its presences on top of her. Her breathing stops and her heat starts to beat even faster. She can feel the hot breath of something on her neck. Yang’s body tenses, waiting for an attack…but nothing comes. _What is it waiting for?_ Yang thinks to herself.

Slowly Yang cracks open one of her light eyes. What she sees are a pair glowing amber eyes hovering over her. Yang snaps her eye back shut and she starts to shake. Instead of teeth biting down on her neck, Yang feels a small hand touch her shoulder. The blonde jumps at the touch and opens her eyes to see what creature is next to her. Now that her eyes have finally stared to adjust to the darkness an outline of a face starts to form. The face is that of a child, just like her. _A kid? What is another kid doing here?_

The amber eyes blink before Yang hears a voice come from the dark figure. “Are you okay?”

Yang slowly shifts up and nods.

“What are you doing out here?” The voice says. By the sound of it, the voice belongs to a girl.

“I…I um…I was out exploring in the woods. I always do. But this time I thought I saw something and went after it. And I got lost. That’s why I am here.”

“Huh. A kid like you should not be out here all by yourself. You know some animal can come and get you.”

“Hey! Well what about you? You’re a kid too! Why are you out here all by _yourself?_ ”

“Because I live out here in the woods.”

“Y-You do? All by yourself?”

“No. I have someone that takes care of me.” Yang hears leaves shifting under feet. She can also see the glowing amber eye staring up at the sky. Yang follows her gaze. She can see the stars disappearing behind a sheet of grey clouds. There is a faint sound of rumbling. Rain. The amber eyes look back at Yang.

“You can’t stay out here. Either some sort of animal will get you, or the rain will give you hypothermia. Come back with me to my place. You’ll be safe there.”

The dark figure stick out her hand. Yang looks at it, unsure what to do. Along with the creatures that live in the woods that will be more than happy to have a child as a snack Yang has heard stories of witches that live in the woods also. She hears them around town. About how child go into the wood at night and get kidnapped by witches, never to return. While animals will leave some sort of trace of taking someone, a witch does not. You disappear without a way for anyone to find you. Her father and uncle say that for every bad one that there is a good witch as well. Yang has not heard many stories of good witches but she believes her father and uncle. As Yang looks at the girl’s hand she wonder if she could be a witch, or even her caretaker. The girl doesn’t seem lie one. But if she is, is she good? Or bad?

A loud clap of lighting makes Yang’s decision for her. The blonde jumps at the sound. Scared, she grabs the nearest object—which is the girl. The girl has to brace herself against the tree to make sure she and Yang do not fall to the ground.

“S-Sorry. I’ll come with you. Though I do need to get home as soon as I can.” Yang tells the girl as she lets go.

“I understand. It’s not all too far where I live. Just stay close to me.” The girl takes Yang’s hand and starts to walk through the woods. Yang tries to go has fast as she can but with her legs still tired and weak, she has some trouble keeping up with the girl and trips over herself every now and then. The girl slows down enough for Yang to keep up and trip less. By the time the two get to their destination the rain starts to come down in buckets.

The girl pushes open the wooden door. Yang steps after her and nearly flops down on the ground. The girl catches Yang before she can fall and drags her to a small sofa to lay on. Finally in the light Yang can see who her savior really looks like. It is a child not so much older than herself. Unlike Yang, who has bright long and golden hair, the girl has dark, shining, short black hair. Her amber eyes are still glowing in the light. She can also see that her black hair is tied back in a ponytail by a black ribbon.

The girl sits down next to Yang. Yang doesn’t say anything when she sits. The blonde is too busy looking at the rest of the room. It looks like any old first story to a two story house. An area to cook food and eat, another larger sofa to relax on with a few chairs and a table, candles to light up the room, and a fireplace…with something in it. Its round and black. A kettle? She can see a dying fire under it. Yang finds that out of place. Such a large kettle for only two people? The more Yang looks the more she sees things that she would consider out of place. A massive amount of books line the walls, there is some odd smell of different spices, there are places that looks scorched somehow, there are pointed hats hanging from a rack, and something above the fireplace. A broomstick? Before Yang can ask the girl what she thinks, a black blanket gets thrown over her head.

“You need to sleep.” The girl tells Yang. “You were out in the woods for a really long time and are really beaten up. Sleep.”

“But!” Yang starts to retort, sitting up and pulling the blanket off of her face.

“Sleep!”

“Okay, okay!” Yang places her head back down on the sofa. She might have had fought back if she wasn’t so tired. But her eyes are two heavy to keep up so she lets herself slip into dreams. As she falls asleep she starts to think about where she is. If that she could be in a witch’s home. She does not have much time to think before her dreams take over.

* * *

_Rustle…snap…snap…yang!...rustle…snap…Yang!..._

Yang moans. She shifts around and opens her eyes. Instead of a soft sofa under her see finds wet mud and leaves. She air around her is cold enough for her breath to crystalize but she does not feel all too cold. Was she just left here?

_Yang!_

Yang sits up on her arms at the sound of her name. The rainstorm has caused a mist to from making it hard to see. Yang hears her name again along with sound of a pair of feet moving around the ground. _Is that…is that my dad?_ Yang thinks to herself.

_YANG!_

“Dad?” Yang shouts out, sitting up all the way. The rustling stops. Her name is shouted again and Yang replies with ‘dad’ once more. The rustling and snapping of twigs grows closer. A form starts to take shape in the fog until it reveals itself to be a tall, burly man. Yang’s father. Taiyang. His clothes are wet from the rain and fog and his blond hair is messier with all the leaves and twigs in it. He quickly kneels down on the ground to embrace his eldest daughter. Yang is still too much of a daze of waking up in the woods to hug him back.

“Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you.” Yang’s father asks her.

“I was just exploring and I got lost. A kid about my age found me and she took me back to her place. I fell asleep and then woke up here.”

Yang father loosens his grip on his daughter and looks at her. “A kid found you and brought you back to their place? I guess one of their parents must have left you here or something when they heard me calling. I don’t know. All that matters is that you are safe.”

“I’m sorry dad.”

“It’s okay Yang. Let’s go home.”

Taiyang gently cradles his daughter in his arms and carries her back to their home. The two are greeted by Yang’s Uncle Qrow and Yang’s younger sister Ruby. Yang’s father places her daughter down to talk to Qrow. As the two men talk Ruby starts to ask what happen to her older sister. Yang tell the darker haired girl what she told their father. Ruby listens to her sister’s story till Taiyang interrupts. He tells Yang that she should wash up. Yang nods. Part of her clothes are covered in mud, her hair is a mess of leaves and twig, and she still has nick and bruises on her body. As the blonde cleans herself up, the black haired girl does not leave her mind. Many questions start to pop in her head. Why does she live out in the middle of the woods? Could she live with a witch? Is she one? How did she find her out in the dark woods? What is her name? Yang kicks herself for not asking the girl her name or even telling her _her_ name. Yang wants to thank her for saving her. How can she do that when she does not know her name?

The blonde knows it might take some time before she will have a chance to look for the girl. Not so long ago Yang got not only herself lost in the woods but her sister as well. She was chasing after a small clue in which she thought she could find something lost to her. She nearly ended up getting her and Ruby killed. Had it not been for their Uncle both would be dead. But after that happened Taiyang did not let either of his daughters out of his sight for quite a while. Who knows how long her father will keep a watch on her this time. She will just have to wait it out.

And that is what she did. Waited. Waited for weeks for her father and uncle to finally let her go out of the woods again. In those weeks she was kept watch over, she would ask to play outside. Her father or uncle would say yes but one of them would always be standing watch. Mostly her father. Her uncle has always been a little more lenient on his niece. When Yang ever complained about not being able to go farther into the woods, Qrow would back her up on it. Taiyang would either not move or allow his daughter to do as she wishes. Because of this, he finally let her explore again.

The day Yang gets to go out again by herself she make sure she is packed more for it. She does not want to go all too far. She just wants to find the girl. In her small bag is just some water and some food so if she finds the girl they can eat together. She also makes her she has extra oil for her lamp in case she needs it. Hopefully that is all she needs.

Yang slings the bag over her shoulder and walks out the door. She takes a look back at her house. Her father is watching her from the kitchen. Yang smiles and gives her father a wave, trying to tell him she will be okay. Taiyang waves back at his daughter. Even as she walks deeper and deeper into the woods when Yang look back over her shoulder, she can still faintly see her father’s eyes keeping watch. When she is finally out of her father’s gaze Yang starts to shout out for the girl. Since she only knows her as ‘girl’ and ‘kid’, she alternates between shouting those names. Yang has no idea how far away the girl lives. It was only a short distance from Yang being found by her and to going to the girl’s house. She never got back the lamp she brought out that night so if she can find it—if it is still where she left it—then maybe she can find the girl.

Yang is mindful of the time. She keeps watch over the sun to see where it is in the bright, clear sky. She is also mindful to pay attention to where she is and how to get home. Any little landmark that can be helpful she does her best to memorize. She does not want to get lost again.

After who knows how long wandering around the woods Yang decides to take a break. There is no real point in looking if she is tired. Yang finds a place under a tree and sits down on the soft patch of earth under it. It is the middle of spring and many of the trees of traded in their flowers for leaves. Some still have their colorful petals and the blonde wonders how she could have ever been afraid of these trees all those nights ago. The trees, whether they have bright green leaves are soft pink buds, look harmless in the daylight.

Yang digs through her bag and pulls out a sandwich her father had made for her. He always packs her a little something when she goes out to explore in the woods. This time around her father has just made her a simple ham sandwich. Not her favorite or something she hates. Just a little something to keep her going till she gets home. Yang enjoys some peace and quiet after being trapped in a bit of a noisy house. Though her peace and quiet is quickly broken. Yang hears footsteps coming up from behind her. She snaps her head around to see what is coming. She also grabs a stick for something to defend herself. Out from behind a thick tree is the girl Yang has been looking for. She has a bag in her hand and both she and it are partly covered in mud. The girl stops when she notices Yang with a stick in one hand and part of a half-eaten sandwich in the other. The girl blinks at her while Yang smiles and hops over to her.

“I’ve been looking for you!” Yang says when she reach the girl.

“You’ve been looking for me? Why?” The girl replies.

“Uh-huh. I wanted to thank you for saving me those nights ago. Had you not I don’t know what would have happened to me.”

“Well you’re welcome. Now you can go and not get lost again.”

“Eh?” Yang watches the girl turn her back and start to walk over. She runs ahead of the girl to stand in front of her. “That’s not the only reason why I came out here. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to…hang out? I still got half of a ham sandwich if you want it.”

“I’m good.” After saying that the girl’s stomach rumbles. Yang chuckles.

“Your stomach says otherwise. Whatever you are doing I am sure it can wait. Eat and relax with me. _Please?”_

The dark haired girl thinks over it. Her stomach growls again causing her to grab it. Sighing she answers Yang. “Sure. Why not?”

Yang beams and walks over back to the tree she was sitting at before. She grabs the other half of her sandwich and gives it to the girl, who sits down on the ground after receiving the food. Yang sits back down on the ground as well and starts to eat.

“So what is your name? I never got it. I’m Yang.”

“Blake.”

“Nice to meet ya Blake. So you really do live out here huh?” Blake nods. “That’s pretty cool! Oh. I want to ask. How did I end up back in the woods? I had fallen asleep on your couch and then I woke up in the middle of the woods.”

“After it stopped raining and was light out my caretaker picked you up, brought you out into the woods till they heard someone shouting for someone and left you there.”

“Is the caretaker of yours a witch?”

When the word ‘witch’ leaves Yang’s mouth, Blake starts to choke on her sandwich. She hits her chest with a fist as Yang digs around her bag for water. She pulls out her yellow canteen and give it to Blake. The dark haired girl takes the water and starts to drink it. She starts to gasp for breath when she is done.

“Are you okay?!?” Yang asks.

“I’m-I’m fine!” Blake coughs out. “Just got taken aback from what you asked and choked.”

“So am I right? Are you a little witch’s apprentice?” Yang smirks. Blake just mumbles something. “What did you say?” Again Blake mumbles. Yang is able to pick up more on it this time. “Did you say ‘maybe’?” Blake nods. “Come on. If you are really are one I won’t tell. Promise.”

Blake sighs. “What if I am one? Why would you like to know?”

“Because I find it really cool! You can make all these spells and what not and fly on a broomstick! Flying sounds awesome!”

“Well you are among the few that doesn’t hate us.”

“You said ‘us’! So you are one! You and your caretaker. They are a witch aren’t they?”

Blake smacks her forehead with the heel of her hand. “I just had to say that. Yes! You can say I am a witch. I’m not really one since I don’t know many spell. My caretaker—my master—is the one you would call a witch. Happy?”

“Sorry.” Yang says, hearing the rough tone in Blake’s voice. “But yeah. I’m happy. That’s pretty cool. And I am being truthful when I say that I find it pretty cool and that I won’t tell a soul.”

“How can I know I can trust you not to go out and tell the townspeople about it? Getting hung or burned at the stake does not sound like fun.”

“You saved me. It’s the least I can do.”

A hint of a smile comes on Blake’s face but face when she starts to eat what is left of her half of a sandwich. Neither girl does say much until they are down with their food. Yang pokes the muddy, small bag next to Blake. “What’s in it?”

“Herbs and a few roots. We were low.”

“What you are going to make potions?”

“Yeah.”

“That amazing! Uh…Ya think one day, maybe I can come over to help? I mean, I at least want to help out look for things since I explore this woods a lot. Though I can only do it on weekends like these since I got school. Though once school is out for summer I will have a lot more time to come out. What do you say?”

“It did take me awhile to find all of these.” Blake mumbles.

“See! I can help then. Come on. We meet here every weekend, or every weekend we can? Does that sound like a plan? I promise not to tell anyone about you being a witch! I can help you get things quicker!”

“I guess so.” Grabbing her bag, Blake stands up and brushes herself off. “I should go before my master starts to wonder where I am. You should to before your father does. But…I’ll see you later I guess?”

Yang grabs her bag and also stands up, nodding. “I’ll see you later. It was nice to finally really get to meet you Blake.”

“You too Yang. Take care.” Blake hops off back into the woods. Yang turns to walk back to her house. She stops for a moment to take a look over her shoulder to see if she can still see Blake. She can’t. The girl was already disappeared into the woods. Yang smiles at the thought of a new friend. She has to figure out some way to get here as often as she can since her father will not let her out on some days. She can at least tell him about Blake. Just not what she is—not that he would care. _I can sort that all out later._ Yang thinks to herself as she starts to walk again. Blake is right. She should get back before her father starts to worry again. If that happens then she will _never_ be able to go back into the woods.


End file.
